Orzammar
} |name = Orzammar |icon = Ico Orzammar.png |image = Orzammar.png |px = 270px |terrain = Underground |type = Great thaig |location = Beneath Frostback Mountains |inhabitants = Dwarves |population = Over 100,000 |sections = Commons Diamond Quarter Dust Town Hall of Heroes |extra = |appearances = Dragon Age: The Calling (in the Fade) A Tale of Orzammar Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Journeys }} Orzammar is a great thaig and one of the remaining dwarven kingdoms in Thedas. An underground metropolis, the thaig is located deep beneath the Frostback Mountains and was once the capital of the dwarven empire. According to legend, the thaig's name derives from one of the seven brothers who founded the dwarven empire and his descendants formed the Mining caste. History According to the dwarven history, the dwarven empire once spread across all of Thedas, and that the underground city-fortresses called thaigs were almost beyond counting. Kal-Sharok was the capital then, home to all the noble houses, and Orzammar was simply the home of the mining and smith castes. Orzammar, Kal-Sharok, Kal'Hirol, and nine other thaigs, are considered "great thaigs", as opposed to the numerous other thaigs as they were once the main centers of the dwarven empire. At -1170 Ancient (25 TE) King Endrin Stonehammer moved the capital of the dwarven empire to Orzammar to preside more directly over the commercial aspects of dwarven life, mining and crafting, as Orzammar was the ancestral seat of the Mining and Smith castesCodex entry: Orzammar History: Chapter One and because of the turmoil in the Tevinter Imperium following the death of the Archon Darinius. This sparked the development of several construction projects in the city. The most famous of which is the Stonehammer Hall and the expansion of the Proving Grounds. However some years later, the taxes drained by Orzammar from Kal-Sharok's trade profits began to grow burdensome. Following the outbreak of the First Blight, the dwarven empire was crumbling. Paragon Aeducan assumed the leadership of Orzammar and managed to push back the darkspawn. Despite his victory, it was not enough and after the end of the First Blight the darkspawn kept pushing; by -15 Ancient (1180 TE), the kingdom of Orzammar was assumed to be the last one still standing. Since then, the kingdom was in a steady decline by losing most of its outlying thaigs. In the Towers Age the Chasind Wilders along with other "terrible things" were led by Flemeth's daughters, the Witches of the Wild. This force invaded the region of what would be Ferelden and were all but unopposed until the hero Cormac led an army of Alamarri fighters and Orzammar dwarves. After a long series of dreadful battles, the Chasind were all but destroyed, and the witches burned.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Player's Guide, set 1, p. 9 Involvement Dragon Age: Origins All of the following quests are initiated, but not necessarily completed, in Orzammar itself. ; Main quests: ; Side quests: (unmarked) (unmarked) (unmarked) ; Surrounding environments: These quests take place entirely outside of Orzammar, though they are filed under "Orzammar" in the journal. (unmarked) Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Witch Hunt Dragon Age: Inquisition Places , if you complete the quest The Chant in the Deep. , locked when you first arrive. , encountered in The Exile quest. , a popular tavern of the area. Diamond Quarter The Diamond Quarter is the home to the very pinnacle of dwarven society, the noble caste and the royal family. It is also the highest point in Orzammar, looking down upon the rest of the city. The many halls here contain the most important aspects of dwarven society and is not often seen by those of other castes. On some occasions, however, a select few of the merchant caste are allowed to set up stalls here and sell their wares directly to the nobles.As was the case during The Nobles' Feast quest.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Player's Guide, set 2, p. 19 The Royal Palace sits here as does the estate of House Harrowmont. The Assembly resides next to the Palace, the home of Orzammar's bitter political battles. For those few outsiders engaging in diplomatic relations, a ceremonial Key to the City awaits, should they take it upon themselves to learn more of dwarven culture. The Shaperate lies next to the Assembly, the literal Memories of the dwarven society. If it is not recorded within the Shaperate, it is either completely unknown, misplaced in the Deep Roads or outright ignored. This is the starting point for the Dwarf Noble Origin. Some merchants are here for a time being, but you cannot go anywhere else other than the Proving Grounds. Commons The Commons is the largest and central portion of Orzammar, and serves as the home to the bulk of Orzammar’s population, particularly those of the merchant caste. the Commons is where they, and those permitted from the Surface dwarves, peddle their wares. It is a respectable and well maintained sector, a far cry from the destitution of Dust Town, playing host to the Proving Grounds. The Commons has many tiers. As a general rule, higher tiers are home to more powerful or influential dwarves. Warriors generally live higher than smiths, who dwell higher than artisans, and so forth. As a rule, though, the dwellings of the Commons are far simpler than those of the Diamond Quarter, and seldom extend as deep into the rock. The lowest Commons tier rests just above a pool of lava spanned by a bridge that leads to the Proving Grounds which are the home of the honorable dwarven gladiatorial contests known simply as the "Provings". Merchants of every stripe, including surfacers, do their business here. There is always a great deal of activity on the streets, and regular patrols of soldiers keep order. Many passages lead from the Commons to Orzammar's mine works and to the Deep Roads, though many of the latter are sealed and heavily guarded. Dust Town The Dust Town is the poorest sector of Orzammar. The old palace of the thaig used to be located here but now it is in an appalling state of disrepair and ruin and is the veritable "seedy underbelly" of the city. The reason is that it is the home of the casteless, or "dusters" as they are informally known, dwarves who are believed to be rejected by the Stone and thus shunned by the rest of society and left to rot. The inhabitants of Dust Town have no rights and are not allowed to do work that is performed by any of the other castes and, as such, the majority turn to the Carta, a criminal organisation. Beyond crime, the only other means of survival are begging, "Noble Hunting" or hunting nugs. Dust Town is a dangerous place and should an unwary outsider ever find their way in the midst of the Carta's territory, the local Dusters will feel no hesitation in relieving them of their possessions. Dust Town is also the starting point for the Dwarf Commoner Origin and home to the Commoner's home, however after the Origin, it is left abandoned. Banter .]] Party banter may be triggered at the following spots: * On the bridge leading to the Proving and in the Hall of Heroes near the dwarven scholar. * In the Diamond Quarter outside the Chamber of the Assembly. Companion remarks One of your companions may make interesting remarks at certain spots: * Just outside Tapster's Tavern * Entering Tapster's Tavern * Entering Dust Town * Outside the Royal Palace in the Diamond Quarter * Entering the Proving * On path to the Deep Roads, before Mines Commander Trivia * Prostitution exists in Orzammar, with the finest brothels being restricted to the highest caste dwarves, such as warrior caste.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Player's Guide, set 2, p. 14 * The pelts of red lions are greatly prized by the dwarves of Orzammar.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Blood in Ferelden, p. 53 See also References Category:Dragon Age: Origins locations Category:Dragon Age Journeys locations Category:A Tale of Orzammar locations Category:Orzammar locations Category:Thaigs Category:Great thaigs Category:Fortresses